The Perfect Girl
by Lonestarr
Summary: How can one see oneself if one is not one's self?


Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" is over…at least, on the air.

"Are you sure Camille's here, Wade?" Ron gripped the Kimmunicator in his gloved hand. His voice was considerably lower than it had recently been. Clearly, he was all business.

"She's cut a path across the Eastern seaboard. She's got to be in New York City."

"Thanks." Ron was about the turn the device off.

"By the way, I heard about Kim. That's rough."

"I know", Ron replied tersely. All he wanted was to put that experience behind him. However…

"I still can't believe it, though: her and DNAmy?! How does _that_ even happen?" Wade seemed to be on the verge of laughing.

Ron exhaled and started to shake the device. "Oh, no, Wade. Keeeee! I'm--keeeee!--getting lots of static here. Keeeee!"

"Static?"

"Keeeee! I'll have to--keeeeeeeee!--again later. Whoop! I'm going through a tunnel."

"But, Ron, you're on an airpl--" The boy switched the device off and set it beside him. He was, indeed, on an airplane, but he had no desire to dwell on what had to have been one of the most traumatic experiences of his young life; finding his best friend and one-time girlfriend, Kim Possible, engaged in a relationship with villainess (and fellow Cuddle Buddy collector) Amy Hall, more commonly known as DNAmy.

He and Kim were still friends - their friendship could survive anything - but he felt that he needed to work through the pain of losing her. And seeking out an evildoer was, in his opinion, the perfect antidote.

XxXxXxXxX

Camille made her way through the lobby of the Plaza Hotel. She was still on the lam, so she had adopted a disguise: that of famed young actress Heather. Once upon a time, she was _ascloseasthis_ to starring in a Kim Possible movie. The bitter irony was not lost on Ron: finding himself chasing a fake Kim after having lost the real one.

Ron glanced at the girl, clad in a blue miniskirt and lime green top. She reached her right hand out and pressed the button of the elevator. As she turned, Ron buried his face in a newspaper.

The elevator door dinged and "Heather" walked in.

Ron rushed toward her with a speed that startled the onlookers. "Hold that elevator." Just as the doors were ready to close, Ron stuck his hand between them, causing them to open. He stepped inside and the girl moved closer to the other side. The doors closed.

XxXxXxXxX

Ron looked over at "Heather". "Oh, would you mind hitting '12' for me?"

She did so quickly.

"Don't you remember me?"

"I do", she stated in a tone that really meant 'Unfortunately, yes.'.

"Too bad that movie never got made. A Kim Possible movie could've been a sure-fire franchise starter."

"Right." She rolled her eyes. Wasn't this stupid thing at her floor yet?

"I've been doing pretty well. I hooked up with Kim…for a while…", he added under his breath. "We've even run into some new bad guys. This one, for example, has the ability to look like anyone. She's a little dangerous, but nothing that can't be handled."

"How nice for you."

"Maybe you've heard of her…Camille Leon!"

"Heather" gasped a little. "Not really. We don't really run in the same circles…"

Ron cut the girl off with a death grip on her wrist.

"Give it up. You're caught."

She struggled against her captor. "How did you know?"

"You press buttons with your right hand. According to the fansites, Heather is left-handed. Maybe you should do a little more research the next time you imitate somebody."

"And so what?" As she began to speak, her lavender eyes changed color to sapphire. Her button nose extended and pointed somewhat and her red hair poofed out to a blonde color. Her mole moved a few centimeters away from her cheek. Her voice shifted to a higher octave with a lilt. "I notice that your friend isn't with you. Are you gonna take me in all by yourself?"

"I thought about it, but I'd much rather talk."

The unveiled Camille groaned. "You're just like the losers that wouldn't leave me alone in school."

"Either we talk or you see the inside of a jail cell. The decision is yours."

She let out a nervous laugh. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

XxXxXxXxX

"You want me to _what_?!" Camille sat on the edge of the bed in her - or rather, Heather's - hotel room.

Ron stared down at her. "Think it over, but I think we'd make a good couple."

"Please. I come from the lap of luxury. My parents are wealthy. Yours are probably…middle class." She spat the last words out as if removing fecal matter from the heel of her shoe.

"Upper middle class, actually."

"Whatever. I don't need to do this. I'll just leave and blend in. I'm really good at that."

"Fine." Camille stormed toward the door.

Ron watched as she turned the knob. "You aren't familiar with Bueno Nacho, by any chance, are you?"

Camille stopped but for a moment. "The food there is so disgusting and so…greasy."

Ron tightened his fist. Steady… "Well, are you aware of the naco?"

"That! That's the worst of all. I nearly broke out because of how drippy that thing was."

His eyes narrowed at her. After a few moments of quiet seething, he took a gulp. "I invented it."

"You owe me a small fortune in dermatolog…dermato…skin treatment."

"Well, I could probably afford it, what with the royalties that thing gets me."

Camille slowly turned around.

"With the way the naco's been selling, I must be worth…a couple…hundred million."

She looked at Ron and gave him something that, coming from her, was completely foreign - a smile. "You know, I might have been a little…harsh, before."

"No argument here."

She walked toward him. "What do you want to do?"

XxXxXxXxX

Ron was able to catch a ride back to Middleton on a red eye flight. His traveling companion - an elderly woman - groaned as she looked out the window.

"How much longer is it?", the woman rasped.

A flight attendant walked by. Ron smiled at her and tightened his grip on the woman's hand. "Don't worry, Grandma. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Yes. The flight should be landing in about 30 minutes."

The woman walked off. Ron turned suddenly, his smile gone. "Draw a little more attention to yourself, why don't you?"

"What? An old woman would've said the same thing."

"Yes, but they usually space their complaints instead of making them every 20 seconds. No one gave a second glance when we got to the airport or on the flight. So lighten up, Camille."

The old woman rolled her eyes. "What are we gonna be doing in…Middleton?"

He smiled devilishly at her. "I'm thinking…makeover."

XxXxXxXxX

Several pictures of pretty girls were scattered on Ron's bed. A good number of them were students at Middleton High (the internet was truly a wonderful thing). Ron loved Kim, but before that, he had longed for - and been rejected by - a number of girls.

"So, you can change into anyone?"

"Anyone."

Ron picked up a picture and studied it. "How good are you at adjusting specific body parts?"

"I'd say terrific." She motioned to her average boobs. "I'd thought about implants, but one risky surgery is enough for one lifetime. These get quite a workout."

He held up the picture for Camille to see. "I'd like to see you with her chest and behind."

Camille obliged. Her boobs expanded within her top. Ron's eyes widened. It wasn't every day that he got to see something like this.

Her chest stood proudly as she turned to look at her expanding rear end. Ron had a good view of the show, which stopped seconds later.

He looked at the picture he had shown her. "Bonnie, who knew you were good for something, after all?" Ron had admired Bonnie's chest and behind, but lamented that they came with so much excess baggage. He tossed the picture away.

"Is there anything else?"

Ron laced his fingers. "This is merely the beginning."

XxXxXxXxX

Over the next few hours, Camille (retaining the additions from Bonnie) had become Tara, Zita, Monique, Dr. Director (with both eyes), Vivian Porter and Yori. One thing that Ron had been impressed with, in particular, was Camille's ability to adopt the voice of each of the females. He briefly wondered, as Vivian's California girl look gave way to Yori's exotic Asian features, if this was some perk - or side effect - of the surgery.

Currently, Camille's hair was long and dark, making an unusual contrast to her pale skin.

"Shego."

"I think I've heard of her. She has those glowing hands, right?"

"Yep. That's the one."

"Now, let's get back to your money."

"Oh, yes, we will…but first…" Ron holds a picture between his index and middle finger.

Camille exhaled. "Fine." Ron watched eagerly as "Shego's" hair lightened and shortened. The smile on his face widened at what he saw.

Standing before him was Mrs. Dr. Possible with her hands on her hips. Ron stared in awe. Ever since he was old enough to see girls as something other than 'yucky', he had a painful crush on her. Painful in that she was happily married and, as such, there was no hope of reciprocation. Still, Ron appreciated the way she carried herself; a mature, sensitive woman who was a lot nicer to him than the girls who would reject and mock him.

"How's this?", the false Possible matriarch stated.

Ron held his hands up, as if framing a picture. "Perfect." He leapt up and kissed her on the lips. She pushed him away.

"You promised."

"Okay." He sat down on the bed with the transformed Camille. "Roughly thousands of people around the world buy nacos every day and each naco sold gains a nickel for its creator - me." She gazed at him. "These nickels add up over time, creating a healthy chunk o' change for yours truly."

"Ron…it is Ron, right?"

He nodded.

"I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"It is possible."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

"I know it is."

XxXxXxXxX

Kim walked into Bueno Nacho. She wasn't sure what to expect when Ron told her to meet him there. She glanced over to see him sitting in their booth. She hurried over.

"Hey, Ron."

"Hey, KP."

"You're not still upset about…"

"What? No. Water under the bridge. Life goes on."

__

"Roooonnnn! Everything here is so greasy and fattening."

"Then get a salad!", he called over to the red-haired girl standing at the counter.

Kim turned around and saw the girl. She looked back to Ron. "It's nice that you've found someone new."

"I think it is, too, KP."

The girl walked toward the table. Ron looked happy to see her, but Kim couldn't help but stare. This girl looked so much like her mother, it was scary, from her cropped red hair to her swimming pool blue eyes.

Kim watched closely as the girl started to dig into her salad.

The girl looked up. "May I help you?"

Even the voice was the same! Kim grabbed Ron by the arm. "Ron, sidebar!"

The girl concentrated on her salad as the other redhead pulled her friend aside.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it just me, or does that girl remind you of my mom?" Kim spoke low enough so as not to draw attention.

Ron put his hand behind his head and chuckled. "I was hoping to play it like it was just you, but, yes, she does remind me of your mom." He sighed as he looked back at her. "Who knew she was willing to go through with it?"

"Wait. Who was willing to go through with it?"

"Kim, who do we know who can look like anyone?"

Her mouth slowly fell. She shook her head. "You didn't."

"I may have", Ron stated, feigning nervousness.

"Is that Camille Leon made to look like my mom?!"

"What can I say? She's got it going on…your mom, I mean."

Kim put a hand to her head. She was at a loss for words.

"Don't worry. It hasn't gone beyond making out."

"I so didn't need to hear that. Ron, how could you? She's a wanted criminal."

"So, you and DNAmy playing tonsil hockey is fine, but dating Camille disguised as your mom is somehow out of bounds?"

"Point taken, but…it's gonna take some getting used to."

Kim walked back to the booth and sat across from the girl. "So, Ron hasn't told me anything about you. Whose company am I enjoying?"

The girl swallowed her roughage. "Oh. Well I'm…" She looked up at Ron, who moved his mouth, as if to communicate something. "…Fawn."

Kim looked at "Fawn". If that's the best she could do, she decided to have fun with it. "Fawn what?"

Fawn looked past Kim again. "Dear. Fawn Dear, that's me."

Kim snickered. "It's nice to meet you, Fawn Dear."

Ron stepped from behind Kim and walked to sit next to Fawn. "So, have you two been getting along?"

"We sure have, Ron. Fawn…" Kim couldn't help but let out another chortle. She had seen reruns of "Raw Toonage" growing up. "…and I are getting to know each other."

"Oh, man, I forgot to get a drink. Ron, could you lend me some money?"

"No problem, Fawn." He pulled out two dollars and gave them to her.

Kim leaned in close. "So, how'd you do it? Mind control?"

"Nope."

"Attitudinator?"

"Nope."

"Moodulator?"

"Nope, but it is kind of like another situation where a girl, who would never be seen with me, was hanging all over me."

Kim thought for a moment. The only time that a girl slobbered over Ron that she could recall was Bonnie, when Ron had… "Your naco royalties?"

"I think we have a winner."

"Shrewd."

"Love is shrewd, KP."

"But is it love?"

"It could be, and if she doesn't behave, it's off to prison. Already, I like this situation better than with Bonnie."

"Speaking of Bonnie, I thought I recognized that ass from somewhere."

Fawn returned with a drink in her hand. She took a sip as she sat down.

"Sweetie, welcome back. We were just talking about you."

"How nice."

Kim smirked. "So, what was it that drew you to Ron?"

"Well, it had to have been his mon--" Ron lightly kicked her under the table. "Personality."

"That's Ron: full of personality. What brings you to Middleton?"

"Well, I heard that it was a nice small town where people don't bug you about stuff."

"Sounds great. Well, I'll leave you two alone." Kim got up from the booth. "You take care."

"We will. It was good seeing you, KP."

As Kim walked out, Fawn jumped up and dusted herself off. "Okay, that is it. No amount of money is worth this." She stormed toward the exit, The opening of the door pushed her out hf the way. A Little League team of about 15 players rushed the counter. A burly man ran after them, nearly knocking Fawn down.

"Okay, kids. You've won the big game. What do you all want to eat?"

As if in one voice, the team happily replied, "Nacos!"

Fawn glanced toward Ron. He cocked his head, like he was thinking, 'Told you so'.

She took a breath and walked toward him. "Anything else, you want to do?"

"Not right now, but I'll let you know. Can I walk you somewhere?"

"Is there a four-star hotel in this town?"

"There's a three-and-a-half star one downtown."

"Sold!" Ron extended his arm. Fawn put her hand in the crook and walked with him.

XxXxXxXxX

Ron put away some of his clothes into his dresser. The phone on top rang.

He picked it up. "Hello?"

__

"Ron."

"Oh, hey, KP."

__

"Is…Fawn with you?"

"No, she's in a hotel downtown."

There was a slight pause as Ron glanced out of his window.

__

"She does know that your royalties are frozen until you turn 21, right?"

"Hey, every relationship has secrets, KP. Besides, if I can keep this going long enough, I won't have to give up a penny."

__

"You are something else, Ron."

"Yeah. Good night, KP."

__

"Good night."

Ron hung up the phone and settled into bed, dreaming about the possibilities of his new relationship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This story is, more or less, piggy-backing off of MrDrP's "Sick and Wrong!". As soon as I read the last line, I just had to write a story. Also, it's a little sad that no one has yet entertained this idea; Camille can look like anyone. How can one not see the possibilities?

Thanks for reading and reviewing and have a nice day.


End file.
